


Abrasive

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x22 Leggo My Ego Phillip  let’s Kathryn  have it after her behavior at he meeting with the board
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters





	Abrasive

“You need to stop being so damn abrasive”Phillip says to Kathryn

“You’re on the boards side”Kathryn shot daggers at him 

“Get in line Kate”Phillip warmed Kathryn 

“They put a gym instead of a childcare facility”Kathryn spoke angrily 

“Maybe Chicago hope isn’t the place for you”Philip replies 

“This hospital needs a childcare facility”Kathryn says 

“According to you”Phillip stated

“No one listens to me”Kathryn sighed


End file.
